Come And Save Me
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Alice is a sex addict who fully understands that she has a problem. She just thought that now would be the best time to get help before college really kicks off. And even though Lovino Vargas has one too many demons of his own, he's licensed and ready to be of her assistance. AU.
1. Prologue 1

_**Hoboken, New Jersey, Christmas Day, 1998**_

Alice jumped up from her comforters, scurrying down the hallway as fast as her five year old legs could carry her. Being up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning is common-place for a child her age as she raced up to her parents' bedroom door, rising onto her tiptoes to turn the knob.

"Wait, Alessio, can't I wake up first?" Her mother's soft voice could be heard. Her father sighed deeply.

"Fine, but the next time I ask, I expect you to do it." Her father's feet padded on the floor, and she decided to knock first. Giving a few soft taps to the door, she bounced on her toes. The knob turned and her mother was the face to greet her.

"Ah, good morning dolcezza. Merry Christmas." Her voice sounded a bit raspy and her cheeks were a mild red. Alice smiled softly, walking into the arms that were held out to her. She saw her father in the master bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing up. Alice had some mixed emotions for her father...or any of the men in her family for that matter. They all seemed a bit off to her. "Why don't we go into the family room and open your presents?" She took her mother's hand and skipped all the way down there.

"Mamma, I can call Chiara, right? I miss my sorella." She asked sweetly. Her mother laughed warmly, nodding her head and gently pushing her toward the presents under the tree. Alice ripped the wrapping paper off of each present, uncovering a porcelain doll and a sparkling red dress. Kissing her mom's cheeks as a way of thanks, she ran up to hug her father's legs, who was standing next to her mother.

"Serafina, why don't you go and start on the dinner?" Alessio asked, pushing Serafina over toward the kitchen. Giving a nod, she walked away from the pair. Alice raised the house phone up toward her father's face.

"Can you press the buttons for me, babbo?" She asked softly. He took the small, white phone, pressing the numbers and handing it back to his daughter. She smiled widely, pressing the speaker to her ear tightly.

"Buongiorno, Alice. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nonna!" Alice shouted. Her Nonna laughed richly.

"Did you call to talk to Chiara?" She asked.

"Si, signora. Per favore." Her Nonna laughed again before handing Chiara the phone.

"Ciao, sorella! Buon Natale!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Ciao. Buon Natale." Chiara sighed. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to spend Christmas together again." Chiara muttered. Alice's eyes glossed over.

"I wish you were still here, Chiara. I miss us, being a family." Alice whispered.

"Alice, you should go and put on your pretty red dress to show your Zio when he gets here." Alessio patted her head. Alice glanced up warily, nodding her head.

"I have to go now, sorella. Ti voglio bene."

"Ti voglio bene." The phone clicked, signaling the end of the call and Alice walked into her room to change clothing.

-time skip-

"She had the moxy to talk back to me. Told me that she wasn't going to lay down for me anymore so I backhanded her and told her that she **was** because that's all she's good for. She spread her thighs real quickly after that. Didn't even have to force her." Her uncle's tipsy slurs rang from the kitchen as Alice walked toward the room. Her new dress swayed and twisted softly around her ankles with every step she took. Walking into the room, she caught her uncle's and her father's eyes.

"Well, look how grown you've become. It's hard to believe that you're only five." Her uncle patted her shoulder lovingly, though it made her highly uncomfortable. Her mother was standing at the oven, checking on her ham and listening to their conversation. Her mother's face was solemn, a darkness forming around her left eye.

"Mamma, are you okay? You look sad. Nobody should be sad on Christmas." Alice asked. Serafina smiled softly, the happiness never reaching her eyes.

"Of course, dolcezza. I'm fine."

_**Hoboken, New Jersey, Sierra Vista High School, 2008**_

Alice didn't think that her sophomore year would be like this. Alone, for the most part. Well, almost, I mean she had the cheer squad, the dance team, her gymnastics league, and her boyfriend, but it wasn't the same. She still felt empty. She hated going home, and hated going to school. Usually, she stayed down in the basement sculpting until her mother called her up for dinner. Then, she would eat, take a shower, and go to sleep. She was raised to believe that a woman was to cook, and clean, and fulfill man's sexual desires, whenever and however. She knew that it wasn't right in this modern day and age, but it felt right to her. Whenever her boyfriend, or any other football player for that matter, decided that they wanted her body then she'd give it to them. So, losing her virginity at the age of fifteen wasn't what she had originally planned for herself, but you can't take it back now. A lot of the time, they'd go too hard or they'd force her onto her knees, but as long as they were happy, she couldn't complain.

Heaving a sigh, she slammed her locker closed, adjusting her cheer bag onto her shoulder. Arms wrapped around her waist loosely, a chin resting on the shoulder opposite the bag.

"Goin' off to practice?" Her boyfriend, Sam, asked. Alice sighed again.

"Yep. Like always. Then I have to go home and work on my dance routine." She leaned her body against him for support. He kissed her shoulder.

"How much time do you have before practice?"

"About twenty minutes."

"You think you have time for John and me? It'll take ten minutes, promise." He asked, kissing around her neck.

"...I don't know, Sam-"

"Come on, baby, please. Ten minutes, tops. You're just so beautiful, I can't help it." He whined, squeezing her waist. Sucking her teeth, she puffed out her cheeks.

"...I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on, but get anything on my cheer uniform and they'll rip my head off." She took his hand, letting him lead her to where ever they were supposed to go.

_**Hoboken, New Jersey, Sierra Vista High School, 2009**_

"...So, since you all are juniors, I expect you to help the younger leaders with their cheers and such. That being said, on Saturday, we're having a get together with the younger cheerleaders." Coach Donovan stated, reading off of a sheet of paper. Alice shot her hand up. "What, Alice?"

"I can't go on Saturday." She muttered.

"Why? To busy on your knees for the football team?" Yulchen murmured behind her. Alice blushed mildly, jaw set in a hard line. Elizabeta punched Yulchen in the ribs, drawing out a yelp of pain from the albino female.

"Shut up, you say that like you haven't kneeled for any of them either." Elizabeta hissed. Yulchen rubbed at her ribs, giving the Hungarian girl a sneer.

"Liz, we all know that she's a whore. We might as well give her the benefit of the doubt, right?" Yulchen raised an eyebrow, earning her another crack in the ribs. Couch Donovan cleared her throat, signaling that this little dispute was over.

"That's alright, Alice, I'll let you off of the hook this time around." Alice nodded in thanks.

"How many phone calls did you get today? Seven, eight...you weren't in first period." She teased. Elizabeta smacked her upside the head.

"That's enough, ladies. This meeting is now adjourned." Coach Donovan released them from the meeting. The girls grabbed their bags and went their separate ways. Alice walked from the gymnasium, only have a slim, pale arm wrap around her shoulders.

"So, Alice, what're you doing later, hm? Anyone text you?" Yulchen asked. Alice threw the arm from her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated firmly. Ironically, her phone buzzed, signaling a text. Yulchen grabbed the phone before she could, opening the message.

"Wow, so I was right. Is there anybody who you won't have sex with?" She chucked the phone back to Alice, closing the screen.

"Just leave me alone." Alice spat through clenched teeth. Yulchen hummed.

"I would." She shrugged, leaning over Alice's ear. "But, I like to watch you squirm." She sauntered away, skirt swaying around her thighs. Alice sighed, answering her last text.

_**Hoboken, New Jersey, Senior Year, 2010**_

"What are you saying? Are you kicking me out?" Alice cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her father.

"Sweetheart, we love you-"

"No, you don't."

"I just don't want a...puttana living under my roof. We want to send you off to college early. You can stay here until graduation, but then we're sending you over to New York." Her father calmly said. Alice scoffed.

"So, you're disowning me." Alice deadpanned. Her mother glanced over to her father.

"Disowning is such a harsh word. Your mother and I just aren't going to associate with you, except send you money for college." He corrected. Alice ran nervous, shaking fingers through her hair.

"I-I can't believe this. My own family doesn't even want me anymore."

"Look on the bright side, sweetheart, at least Sam is going down there early for football. You won't be alone." Her mother tried to console Alice. Alice gawked at them both before grimacing slightly.

"You make me sick." She grabbed her bag and raced toward the door.

"Likewise, sweetheart." Her father trilled.

_**New York, USA, 2011**_

So, Alice has never been a fan of big crowds and this New York airport was causing her anxiety to skyrocket. It made her want to find some semi-attractive male and suck his cock. However, that's not very acceptable right now, so she settled for a lollipop and grabbed her bags. Now, she had to find a taxi and rummage through her pockets for her boyfriend's address so she could hopefully take a nap on his couch. She waved down a taxi and handed him the slip of paper, trying not to touch the man who looked like he hadn't showered in a very long time. Later today, she has an appointment with a therapist that Monika believes could help her with her "little problem." Alice wouldn't call it little, but whatever. She wasn't really excited about therapy, but she'd do anything to get Monika to stop pestering her.

-time skip-

Blowing a raspberry, Alice finally stumbled through the door of her boyfriend's apartment. She finally could relax and sit down for a while. She tossed her bag onto the couch, slumping down next to it. The clock read 3:00 pm. Sam should be coming back soon, and in about an hour, she would need to go back to her own apartment before her appointment. She instantly perked up at the thought, and not in the good way. She totally forgot that she had to tell Sam about her new life arrangement. She decided that it would be for the best if they broke up and started new lives for college. They were never meant to be high school sweethearts, she always knew that. The problem was that she didn't know how to bring it up. As if he could read her mind, Sam came trudging through the apartment door, shoulders slumped and his body overall dirty.

"I...am so tired." He drawled, flopping next to Alice on the couch. She instinctively started to comb her fingers through the dark, wavy strands of his hair.

"Me too."

A long pause of silence.

"Hey, we need to talk." She finally spoke up. Sam glanced up toward her. "I..I think we need to see other people. You know, since we're going into college and stuff. " She murmured. There was an awkward pause.

"Alright then. If that's what you want. We can still be friends though." He agreed. Alice nodded her head.

"Right, of course." Another, longer pause. "Wanna have break-up sex?"

"Sure." He answered. They moved achingly from the couch over toward the bedroom.

~time-skip~

She lumbered into her apartment, her luggage sitting by the door. It was small, but that's to be expected. The living room was a sunset orange kind of colour. They moved in a couch, a coffee table and the TV into the room that took her at least twenty seconds to walk around. Next to the TV was her case of movies, every genre included. The kitchen already had an oven, a fridge, and a microwave in it, so she stuffed it all up with food and snacks. On the other side of the living room was the bedroom. A miniature, claustrophobic bedroom. Her room already had a bed and dresser in it, so she just decorated it her way, with sheets to her liking and clothes everywhere. She'd get around to hanging posters and such later. She looked at the clock, it read 4:30. Her appointment was at 5:00, so it was probably best for her to shower and get a move on.


	2. Prologue 2

_**Brooklyn, New York, USA, 1991**_

Lovino's mother, Allegra, raced down the hallway when she heard her little three-year old kicking and screaming from his bedroom. The doctors told her that he might have night terrors concerning her divorce with her husband, but this is the third night in a row. She's been racing into his room, trying to comfort him and coddle him, but nothing seems to work. They said that he'll grow out of it by age ten, but she doesn't know if she can wait that long.

"Shh, Lovino, it's okay. Sweetheart, wake up." She clutched at her thrashing child, rocking them back and forth. Lovino was hyperventilating, yet his limbs stopped thrashing about. His fingers curled into tight fists around her nightgown as he buried his face into her forearm. She released a deep sigh, combing gentle fingers through his hair. His body relaxed from its tense state and she set him back onto the bed so he could sleep for the rest of the night. Tucking him in, she quietly walked back to her bedroom where Lovino's step-father, Christoph, lay awake waiting for her. He closed his hard-back novel, taking off his glasses and pulling Allegra close.

"How is he, liebling?" He asked, kissing her temple.

"He's getting worse, Christoph. God, what if he doesn't grow out of this?" Her eyes watered, though no tears fell.

"He will, I promise. He's just reacting to the divorce. He'll get over it eventually. Just give him some time." He clicked the lamp light off, and they snuggled close together.

_~time skip: 6:00 a.m.~_

"...Mamma. Wake up, mamma." Lovino shook Allegra's shoulder lightly. She blinked her eyes open.

"Yes, angelo?" She asked. Lovino pulled the blanket up and crawled in against the warmth of his mother. She wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling him.

"Ti amo, mamma." He slurred, already going back to sleep. She kissed his head.

_**Brooklyn, New York, USA, 1996**_

"Well, Lovino, it seems that your night terrors have stopped. That's great." Dr. Mancini praised the boy. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but I still have nightmares." He muttered. Dr. Mancini took a breath.

"Why is that? What are they about?"

"My stepdad."

"What's wrong with your stepfather?"

"He's not my dad."

"Lovino, that isn't very fair. You know that your father went to jail. Be happy that you didn't witness that even though your brother did. What is so bad about your stepfather?"

"He's German. I'd rather go and live with my Aunt Fiorenza and my Uncle Ambrosio in Spain."

"Why do you want to live with him?"

"He's not trying to be my father."

"Now, Lovino-"

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else."

"Actually, I believe we are done here. I'll see you next week." Lovino stood from his chair and walked out, not even sparing the man a goodbye. He got into the backseat of his car, huffing.

"So, Lovi, how was your appointment?" Christoph asked.

"Fine."

"Any progress?" He tried again. Lovino huffed **again**_._

"Yes."

"Lovino, be nice." His mother sighed. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Can you just take me to dance practice?" He murmured. Giving another sigh, his mother drove off.

_~time skip: 4:00 p.m.~_

"Sweetheart, you gotta tell him. You can't keep him in the dark like this." Christoph whispered to Allegra. Lovino started up the stairs, lingering around their bedroom door.

"It's just so hard. I can't hurt him like this." Allegra sobbed. Christoph embraced her gently.

"I know it's hard, but it'll only hurt him more if you don't tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Lovino finally walked into the room, his dance shoes clinking against the floor. His mother took a deep breath, kneeling in front of her son. She took his hands, rough and calloused from angrily plucking at his guitar strings, and enclosed them in hers.

"Lovi, m-my doctor said that I have breast cancer. It's in its last stage and I only have a few more years." She choked back a sob. Lovino gawked at her.

"T-This is a joke right? Haha, okay, I get it. I'll be good now if you'll stop with the joking around." Lovino said slightly hysteric. Allegra sniffled, pulling Lovino closer and squeezing him tight. Lovino's resolve broke and he cried on his mother's shoulder, clutching to the fabric of her shirt.

_**Brooklyn, New York, USA, 1999, Lovino's 11th Birthday**_

"Eleven years old, eh? You're getting old, chico." Lovino's Uncle Ambrosio punched him in the arm, causing the boy to yelp.

"I'm not old." He looked around the living room for his mother. "Where's my mom?"

"Upstairs. She's not feeling too good, Lovi. Why don't you go and check on her?" He pushed the boy toward the stairs and Lovino trailed up them obediently. Quietly, he slowly entered his mother's bedroom. She looked like she was going to kick the bucket any day now, and it just hurt Lovino so much to watch his mom suffer like this.

"Ciao, mamma..how do you feel?" He sat next to her on the bed and grasped her hand, the ring she gave him last year clinking against her identical one.

"Fine. I'm tired, though." She sounded exhausted, this disease taking everything out of her. "Hey, I got you a present."

"Awe, mamma, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Hush, just take it." She handed him a small box. Resisting the urge to shake it, he unwrapped the paper to reveal a tape recorder and a small notebook. "You may not think that I listen to you when you talk, but I hear every word you say to me. You should follow your dream of psychology. I always love when you come in here and tell me about those people who you've tried to help." She gently wiped the stray tears that fell from Lovino's eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Thanks, mamma. I love them." He kissed her hand.

"Lovino, I want you to do a few things for me...before I go."

"Mom, please-"

"Hush... I want you to take care of Feliciano for me. I remember how much you hated him when he was first-born. It was actually pretty cute how jealous you would get. Now that you're older, you need to protect him. He's still family." She shakily unclasped the gold chain bracelet from her wrist and re-clasped it around Lovino's, "and I want you to have this, so you'll always remember me." Lovino had to choke down sob after sob. He wasn't ready for this talk; he wasn't ready to let her go just yet...or ever.

"I'll never forget you, mamma. I'm gonna die old and alone because no girl can compare to you."

"Ew, Lovino, don't let any girls hear you say that." She giggled raspily, pushing him lightly.

"Mamma?" A small, sweet voice quietly murmured from the doorway and Feliciano poked his little head in between the crack.

"Oh~, how's my little boy?" Allegra held out shaky arms and Feliciano walked over to embrace her softly.

"I'm doing well. What about you?"

"I've been better. How's your father?"

"In jail." Feliciano stated coldly. Allegra gave a small, wryful laugh. Christoph walked into the room quietly.

"Alright, boys. I think it's time that you gave your Mutti some rest. Why don't you go downstairs and play with Antonio." The boys kissed their mother on the cheeks and exited the room. As Lovino trudged into the living room, he was instantly grabbed and squeezed by his older cousin, Antonio.

"Lovinito~! It's been so long! You know 'cause I'm in Spain and you're not!" He yelled excitedly, ignoring the thrashing of the younger male.

"Just because you're fourteen, doesn't mean that you can just bombard me whenever you want! Now, let go!" Lovino yelled irately. Antonio released his hold, finally allowing Lovino to breathe air again. Lovino brushed himself off, grumbling under his breath.

"My papa says that you can come and live with us if you want to! Wouldn't that be fun?" Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair, much to the distain of the young man. Lovino slapped his hand away before puffing out his cheeks.

"...Yeah, I guess so. What about Feliciano?"

"Papa said that he's going out to Berlin like you did a few years ago." Lovino hummed in response, not really caring. However, he remembered what his mother asked of him and decided that maybe he cared just a bit.

"Hey, Feli? Come here." Lovino called. Feliciano scurried from the kitchen, holding a fresh popsicle.

"Yeah?" He pulled the icy treat from his mouth. Lovino unclasped the golden bracelet from his wrist and re-clasped it around Feliciano's.

"I don't need this, so I want you to have it. Think of mamma when you look at it, alright?"

"...Okay. Thank you." Lovino clapped him on the back and Feliciano returned to whatever he was doing before.

"So, Madrid, eh? Sounds fun." Lovino said nonchalantly, walking past Antonio into the kitchen.

"It'll be great!"

_**Madrid, Spain, 2001**_

"...me gusta comer helado y las papas fritas y frutas y..." Lovino was half-assed listening to what the Spanish girl next to him was even saying. Good thing Antonio was or else he would get his ass kicked. He felt himself checking his phone every few minutes or so, worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach. It's five o'clock. His mom usually called him at five o'clock. Maybe something is wrong.

"Lovino?" A voice broke through the wall he had raised.

"Hm?"

"Te gusta jugar al futbol?" The girl repeated slowly, thinking that he just wasn't understanding her. He gave a small smile.

"Me encantada jugar al futbol. Perdon." He excused himself, walking away from the pair and dialing his mom's number. Something must be wrong. It rang and rang several times, and all the while, Lovino grew more nauseous.

"Hallo?" A deep German accented voice answered.

"Where's my mom, you asshat!?" Lovino barked into the receiver. There was a long awkward pause, the tension growing thicker and thicker.

"Lovino...I was hoping that your Aunt would tell you this in person rather than me tell you over the phone-"

"Just tell me where my mom is!?"

"Lovino, Allegra passed away this morning. I told your Aunt Fiorenza and she was going to tell you, but...I'm so sorry."

"Are you kidding me? You're joking right?" Lovino's composure was slowly slipping, his voice cracking from choked back cries.

"Lovi, I would never joke about this. I know how much your mother meant to you.-" Christoph was cut off by the shaky press of Lovino's finger. His body racked with cruel sobs as he plummeted to his knees in tears. Eyes clenched shut, he felt the arms of Antonio wrap around his torso to hold him close and whisper that everything would be okay. Lovino stubbornly refused to believe such nonsense.

_**Madrid, Spain, 2002**_

Sighing, Lovino took a quick re-look around the bedroom that he once used as his own. It seemed so empty now, the walls bare and the bed made. A lot has happened since his mother's passing. You could say that he went into a depression, his night terrors charged back into him like a raging bull. Now, he doesn't even go to sleep until he has to; he's become a secondary insomniac. It sounds bad when you say it like that, but really it just means that he doesn't go to sleep. It'll be hard to cope with once he starts his freshman year, but he'll deal with it. Grabbing his suitcases and guitar case, he walked out into the living room. Antonio was talking to his father about high school in the states. Ever since the passing and Lovino's mental state, Antonio decided that he was going to take care of him. That meant following back home, apparently. It wasn't like Lovino slit his wrists open or anything, he just kept to himself and suffered from insomnia, occasional night terrors, and slight nighttime binge eating. Although, the binge eating was pretty predictable considering the fact that Lovino could eat everything and the kitchen sink if he wanted to.

"Alright then, boys, are we ready to go?" His Uncle Ambrosio asked. Lovino nodded, as ready to start this journey as he'll ever be.

_**Brooklyn, New York, USA, Senior Year, 2006**_

"And, now, I am happy to present to you, the graduated class of 2006!" The principle of George Washington Carver High School shouted excitedly into the podium microphone. All of the seniors tossed their caps up into the air, cheering and shouting with glee to finally be graduated. Lovino had a rare, wide smile on his face as he chucked his own cap into the clear night sky. Feliciano ran through the crowd of graduates to tackle his brother to the floor in joy.

"Now, you're going to leave me! Why do you have to go!?" He cried, shedding tears of happiness in contradiction to the tone in his voice. Lovino noogied his fratellino, drawing out a cry of shock from the poor freshman, now about to be sophomore.

"Sucks to be you! I'm finally free from this hell!"

"What about college?"

"I mean, I'll go, but not at this very moment in time. I'd like to wait a few years." Lovino said. Feliciano pouted.

"Yeah, but you still don't live at home anymore."

"Feli, I haven't lived at home for a year. This isn't anything new."

"Well...I'm happy for you! Now, this means I'm going to graduate for sure!" Feliciano shouted happily. Lovino thought about being offended, but decided against it because he was way too happy for once.

"Feli! I finally found you!" A female called from the crowd. Feliciano blew into his hands, deeming his breath fresh before opening his arms for his girlfriend. Lovino rolled his eyes at the couple.

"I bet you two are gonna get married. You'll never break up, I swear to god." Lovino teased the pair. Monika stuck her tongue out at Lovino as Feliciano nuzzled her hair. "So, you two wanna ride home or what? I'm driving." They nodded and casually headed toward Lovino's car.

"You are still coming to Hoboken with me, right?" Monika asked as she got out of the car. Feliciano nodded his head.

"Of course, why miss a free vacation?" He responded. Monika smiled softly, waving goodbye and they watched to make sure that she got into her house safely.

_**Hoboken, New Jersey, USA, 2010**_

"Come on, I'm so tired of waiting for you two. I didn't come all the way down here from college to wait. Get your shit and let's go." Lovino yelled from his car. Feliciano raced from the house with his bags in tow while Monika didn't rush as fast, for fear of tripping and falling.

"Thanks again for taking us with you to New York so that we don't have to pay. Moving and marriage takes so much money." Feliciano said as he stuffed his and Monika's stuff in the trunk. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't thank me. Just hurry up, I have my first appointment as a licensed therapist tomorrow."

"So soon out of college?" Monika asked. Lovino sighed.

"Yes, so soon. Now, chop chop. We're wasting daylight." He got into his car and started the engine, waiting for those two idiots to get in the car so they can hit the road.


End file.
